Quake III: Visor's Game Over
by Argus264
Summary: Chapter 3: Visor and Razor have discovered the terrible secret behind multiple disappearances in the Arenas Eternal, and must now form some new and unexpected alliances to stop the madness.
1. Chapter 1: Family Reunion

Quake 3 Fanfiction: Visor's Game Over 

[This Fanfic is about one of the characters in Quake 3, Visor, and how he and a small group of other gladiators from the Arena Eternal attempt to break free.

Chapter One: Family Reunion

Crouching near a corner, charging my precious railgun, I heard a series of loud metallic clunks. That could only mean one thing.. Keel was on his way over here. I looked to my right and caught a glimpse of the large cyborg. I had him in my sights. "Heh, not today, buddy." I muttered, as the shot from my railgun blew him to pieces. That was the last frag. "Visor Wins." Boomed the loud voice over the Arena's intercom. I was suddenly teleported back to the Arena Eternal Battle Lobby.  
I looked behind me and saw Keel. "Dangit, clone-head.. Couldn't you have let me win this once?" He chuckled. "Nah, I don't do that kinda thing." I replied. Keel said goodbye, and went to talk to someone else. Another figure came through the portal. It was my good friend Razor. "Whoa, dude! Awesome shot! Think you could teach me how to do that?" He bellowed, a wide grin on his face. "Some day, when you learn not to suck," I chuckled, "Then yeah. Maybe." We laughed. I sighed. "What's up, buddy?" Asked Razor. "You seem a little down." "I dunno, man.." I replied. "I guess.. I guess I'm just getting a little bored of this, y'know? Maybe I just need to take a break from the Arena Eternal"  
Before Razor could say anything, Orbb rushed over. He was the messenger for the Vadrigar when he wasn't fighting. "This unit have very important message for you, Visor!" He yelled. He froze on the spot for a second, then played a recorded message. "Hello Visor.. It's us, your kind Arena Eternal overlords, the Vadrigar." Kind? Yeah, like I believe that. "We are sending you this message to remind you that nobody is allowed to leave the Arena Eternal, even for a temporary vacation." If I had any eyes, this would be the part where they'd roll. "Your next match is scheduled for half past ten tonight, where you will be facing Gorre at the Arena Gate. We wish you the best of luck." The message had finished, at which point Orbb sped off down the hall.  
"Gorre again?!" I exclaimed. "Heh, looks like your li'l brother wants to kick your ass." Razor chuckled. "Correction, Razor.." Sneered a familiar voice. "I WILL kick his ass. Better not be late, bro. Match starts in ten.." I looked around me, but there was nobody there except Razor. "That is hella creepy how he does that.." I muttered under my breath. "Well, I better head off to the portal to the Arena Gate, wanna get a quick warmup in before I own Gorre in the face for about the millionth time.." I sighed. I said goodbye to Razor, and wandered off down the hallway, to the portal.  
"Well, here it is.." I muttered solemnly, as I stepped in.  
-  
After ten minutes of beating down the random fighters still at the Arena Gate, the place suddenly darkened. I stood in the small courtyard, alone, clutching nothing more than a machinegun, when a flash of lightning struck. As this was happening, I noticed a silhouette of somebody standing under the central archway connecting the courtyard to the main building. I could tell straight away who it was, because of the dazzling flames on his gold armour. "Gorre." I growled. "So, you decided to show up? I thought you were gonna chicken out, after hearing what you said to Razor back in the Lobby.." Gorre chuckled. "And you failed to notice me? Either I am a true master of stealth, or you're losing your vision.." "Shut your hole." I snapped. "What I told Razor was supposed to be between him and I, not any business of yours. Why are you always snooping around anyway, you little fragmonkey?!" "Cool your jets, bro." Gorre said calmly. "We're a blood relation, aren't we? We can't keep secrets from each other. It's very rude to--" "I said shut your goddamn hole." I interjected sourly. "Let's get this fight over with so I can get back to my monotous life." Gorre was not phased as he took out his machinegun. "Very well then.. Let's do this, shall we"  
"**PREPARE TO FIGHT!**" Blasted the Arena's Intercom, as it was about to start its countdown.  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
"**FIGHT**"  
I respawned in the courtyard, the rocket launcher floating directly in front of me. As anybody else would, I immediately dove for it, and picked up some ammo from the corner of the yard. I slowly walked under the west archway, being extremely careful not to make a sound. I crouched by the far wall, and caught a glimpse of Gorre. The little weasel was camping in the corner of the hallway with the plasma gun! Making the assumption he hadn't noticed my presence, I slowly moved forward, still crouching. Unexpectedly, however, Gorre turned around sharply, yelling "AH HA!" and firing a few plasma cells my way. Thinking on my feet, I dived to the other side of the small entranceway and picked up the shotgun. My stealth tactics were no longer useful, since Gorre knew where I was.  
But d'you know what? He's so predictable.  
I knew from experience that once he knew where someone was, he'd take the direct approach and run after them. The moment I saw Gorre charge through the doorway, I blasted him a couple of times with the shotgun to stun him. He was dazed, and therefore didn't notice me switch to my rocket launcher and fire a round at him. By the time he was aware of what was going on, he was flying into the wall. He smashed into it, and collapsed onto the concrete floor. "Heh. Pathetic." I snidely commented, as I rushed into the main room of the building and grabbed the plasma gun. Gorre respawned just down the hallway. I could hear him yelling obscenities from a mile away. How unfortunate for him. I took advantage of the situation and shot five plasma cells at him. It did enough damage to completely sever his right arm. "GODDAMNIT!" He yelled at me. "Hasta la vista, punk." I muttered just loudly enough for him to hear, and blew his head off with the shotgun.  
"3 FRAGS LEFT." Boomed the intercom.  
I took a brief moment to stop and assess the situation.  
But a brief moment was all Gorre needed.  
While I wasn't paying attention, he spun me around, grabbed my throat and hoisted me into the air. "Put me down, stupid test-tube baby!" I yelled. Gorre growled. "I'm not taking that insult so lightly now. You think just because you were naturally born, and I was created in a tank of synthetic liquid, you're superior to me?" "Kid, I know I'm superior to you. There's no doubt about it." His grip on my throat tightened. "Now's my opportunity to settle the debate of nature versus technology once and for all. Say goodnight.." "Okay. Goodnight, kid." I said calmly, and kicked him in the groin. He cried out in pain and frustration and fell to his knees, releasing me. I swiftly took out my gauntlet, and with one swipe, chopped his head off. I took pleasure in watching it rolling across the floor.  
"2 FRAGS LEFT"  
Nothing happened nearby, so I could only assume he had spawned outside. I could bet he was cursing my name a thousand times over. He forgets, though, that if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't even exist.  
Anyway, back to the fight. I hesitated a few minutes before leaving, not making the same mistake my "little brother" did and charge through the entryway. When I couldn't detect any movement, I slowly walked up to the entryway. I stopped when I saw the three archways, and looked left and right. No sign of him. I tensed, I could sense someone was behind me, but before I could turn around it was too late. "Test-tube baby THIS, ya freak of nature!" Suddenly, I blacked out.  
I respawned in the building, feeling a little dizzy and lightheaded. "That little backstabbin' puke.." I growled. "Oh, his ass is MINE." I blacked out again, but I didn't collapse. The next thing I recall, I'm lying on my back in the Lobby, with a grinning Razor standing over me. "Whuh-- What happened?" I mumbled wearily. "Where's the kid..?" "You OWNED him, man!" Laughed Razor. "He took a back-shot at ya, you respawned, and went RAMPANT! You won the match, and even when you came out into the lobby you tried to kill him again! They had to sedate ya with Strogg tranquilisers!"  
Well, the stupid jerk-ass did deserve it.. I bet he got the fright of his life!


	2. Chapter 2: When Worlds Collide

Chapter Two: When Worlds Collide

As I tried to stand on shaky legs, a voice boomed over the intercom.  
"Will all arena gladiators please proceed to the main hall; we have two new warriors joining our ranks." Razor's eyes widened.  
"Two newbies, eh? Well, we'll have to put 'em in their place." He smirked. I managed to keep my legs under control long enough for us to walk to the main hall. A shadowy figure was standing on a large stage, with two large muscular figures standing behind them. A light shone on the figure at the front. It was Xaero. "Xaero's introducing the newbies? I always thought he was a man of few words." Razor said questioningly. I sighed.  
"You've never actually _fought_ him in the arena, have you." Razor glanced at me, tilting his head slightly.  
"No, but who has?" He asked curiously. I chuckled.  
"I did, at one time. Oh yes, many moons ago I was one of the best. I'd wipe the floor with Doom and his cohorts on a regular basis, but..." I trailed off.  
"But what?" Razor asked, anxious to hear the end of my little tale.  
"But then I was taken to Xaero's arena. It was one of the worst experiences of my life. After that I lost my edge, and I dropped down in the arena ladder. I've never fought as well as that since."  
"Aw, what a sad story!" Gorre sneered. "Would you like a tissue to wipe up your tiny tears?" I whipped round, snarling furiously.  
"Shut your goddamn mouth, frag bait! I already kicked your ass once today; don't make me kick it again!" Gorre laughed uproariously at this little outburst. "What's so funny?" I snapped.  
"Heh, nothing, it's just... It doesn't take much to make you fly off the handle, does it?" Gorre couldn't stop laughing. I growled menacingly, and dived for him, but Razor pulled me away before I could get at him.  
"Let me kill the little son of a--!" I roared at Razor.  
"Cool your jets." He replied. "This is exactly what Gorre wants. Come on, let's move elsewhere." We walked to another part of the room, and stood next to Keel. "Keel, we miss anything?" Razor asked.  
"Not much." He muttered. "Xaero's just made his little speech. He's just about to introduce 'em to us now."  
"And now, it is time to introduce two new additions to the Arenas Eternal, James and Khan!" Light shone on the two muscular figures to reveal two tall, muscular men who looked very similar. James was on the left. He wore a helmet similar to a medieval knight's, with a strange symbol of three red stripes on the front of it. The only visible facial features were his eyes, which were a burning red colour, glowing eerily. He had his back turned to the other man, Khan, who was bald, had a grey moustache and beard, and strange red markings on his face. Khan waved at us and smiled, while James just stood there, arms folded.  
"Seems he's a bit of a recluse, then." Someone muttered. Khan stepped up to the microphone, ready to make his speech.  
"Thank you all for the warm welcome. It's a nice change of atmosphere here. In the Team Arenas, it's—"  
"Wait a minute! Did he just say TEAM Arenas?" Someone yelled, interrupting Khan's speech.  
"Yeah, he did!" Someone else cried out. "Let's get the bastard!" A group bellowed angrily.  
James yelled to Khan, "I friggin' TOLD you not to say that!" and stormed off. While about half of the crowd was now wailing on Khan, Razor, Keel and I set off after James.  
"Excuse us..." I started politely.  
"Yes, I'm from the Team Arenas. Are you going to attack me too?" James snapped.  
"No, see, we keep the violence inside the arenas, because we believe that's where it belongs." Keel replied.  
James grunted. "Well, what d'you want; I don't have all day. I got to go make some frags."  
Razor smirked. "Actually, we were going to challenge you to a match, see if you have the balls to survive round here." James thought this over for a minute.  
"Fine. Bring it on." He muttered, as we walked to the portal leading to the Apocalypse Void.

The four of us returned shortly afterwards, me being the victor with 25 frags, James in a close second with 23 and Razor and Keel tied for 3rd with 19. If I had a face, I'd have been smiling. "You did a good job, kid. Not many can keep up with me in that arena." I said proudly. Razor snorted.  
"A bit of modesty never hurt anyone..." He muttered.  
Keel chuckled. "I do have to say, that was impressive, James. You'll go far round here."  
James nodded at us. "Thanks. It was a pretty good match. We should do it again some time. If you'll excuse me, I have to go." He walked off, back towards the main hall.  
Over a lengthy period of time, we started to trust both of the new gladiators, though Khan was the nicer of the two, we were closer to James than everyone else was. We believed nice guys finish last. We fought both, and while James was the most skilful, Khan was kissing the Vadrigar's asses, which got him pretty far, which surprised me because the Vadrigar normally hate kiss-ups. About a month after James and Khan appeared, Razor and I noticed that Keel had disappeared. We asked Stripe, Uriel, and those in the higher tiers whether they knew what had happened. The majority said they didn't know, and Xaero just dismissed us completely, waving us away, though we were sure that Xaero probably didn't know either. Razor and I did some investigation, which drew us to a new portal to us. This one didn't lead to an arena; it didn't display anything but the message "ARENA MASTERS ONLY". After some persuasion, we got Uriel to get us in there. Uriel approached the portal, the message changed to "ACCESS GRANTED, URIEL" and Razor and I sneaked in. The room was near pitch black, save for some spotlights in the middle. Under these spotlights were one of the Vadrigar, a tall muscular figure, who we assumed was one of the new warriors, and a hover-stretcher, to which **KEEL** was strapped on to!  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Keel bellowed, struggling to get free of the straps which bound him to the stretcher.  
"Thank you ever so much for bringing us this fine piece of technology. You may return to the Battle Lobby now." The Vadrigar said. The other person bowed, then walked off in a different direction, going through a different portal.  
"We have to help Keel!" Razor hissed. "Who knows what's going to happen to him!"  
"Calm down." I whispered in reply. "We can't do anything just now, we have to make sure the Vadrigar doesn't see us, or we'll be in some deep shit, and Keel will most likely be put in a much worse situation. Got it?" Razor nodded. "Good. Let's see if we can get any closer..." We crawled down towards the spot where the Vadrigar was holding Keel, just close enough to dive in and intervene as quickly as possible, should the opportunity arise.

"Now to deal with you, Keel. Do not be alarmed, I will try to make this as painless as possible." The Vadrigar said softly.  
"W-What are you going to do with me?" Keel stuttered.  
"Well, we feel that you yourself are no longer needed in the Arena Eternal, but the technology keeping you alive is. I'm just going to dismantle you as gently as possible to see what makes you tick." The Vadrigar said with a sinister smirk. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." The Vadrigar put on some ear protectors, and then opened up Keel's body. "First of all, to shut you down." He muttered. He punched a code into Keel's console. That was the shutdown code.  
"Brace yourself..." I whispered to Razor, covering my own ears.  
"**SHUTDOWN SEQUENCE INITIATED.**" Keel said in an eerie monotone. "**SHUTTING DOWN IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...**" Suddenly, Keel's face twisted and distorted, while he shrieked like a banshee. Said shriek continued for a minute or so, and then ended abruptly. Keel immediately shut his eyes afterwards, and whispered "Shutdown complete." In the same monotone he had before shutting down.  
"Okay. That was just frickin' scary." Razor muttered. I nodded in agreement. "So what do we do?" He whispered obediently. I sighed.  
"I don't think there's anything we _can_ do at the moment." I whispered sadly. "The most we can do just now is get out of here and warn everyone. One of the new fighters is a traitor."  
"What?!" Razor hissed. "We can't just let him die!" His face was an image of anger. "Surely there must be something we can do to save him!"  
"It's too late for him now." I reassured him. "The best we can do now is finding the traitor and putting an end to this before it escalates." Razor nodded slowly. "C'mon, let's get the hell out of here before we're spotted." We skulked out of the room and slipped through the teleporter, unnoticed.  
We returned to the Battle Lobby, our spirits low, and our tempers a lot shorter. Though Razor didn't show it, I could tell he was feeling a hell of a lot worse than I was. It was at that point that Gorre strode up to us, and stood in front of us, arms folded. "Hey. Where's the third musketeer?" He asked.  
Razor didn't respond to the question posed, so I answered. "Why do you care, you little frag farmer?" I growled. "For all we know **YOU **could be the one behind his disappearance!" Gorre unfolded his arms.  
"Listen. I know we have a strong rivalry, but do you really think I'd dispose of anyone in the Arenas Eternal, much less your friend?" He asked. I could sense just a touch of concern in his tone.  
"I wouldn't put it past you." I muttered. "But let me ask you again; why do you care?"  
"Why?" Gorre responded. "Because I want to find out what's going on here. Not only has the tin-man disappeared, but several others who have any cybronic implants also, such as Anarki, Angel, even Tank Jr. And let me tell you this; it won't be long before they come looking for us." I nodded. He was entirely correct. We were mainly cybronic, and if the Vadrigar were looking for some technology to take, it would most certainly be from us next. "We've got to put our petty differences aside and stick together. Our lives and the lives of several others are at stake!" He put out his hand. "Are you in?" He questioned me. We shook on it. "Good. Meet me at the House of Pain in half an hour. You'll meet everyone else who wants to put an end to this. And you can bring Razor too." I nodded. "Right. I'm out of here." He walked off.  
It was the beginning of a revolution in the Arenas Eternal.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

**Visor's Game Over**

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

Half an hour had passed since our encounter with Gorre. I was standing outside Razor's cell, knocking on the door.

"Come on, Razor. I know you're upset about Keel, but we have to get going." I muttered. He'd been in the cell for the whole half-hour. "We can help put this sick project to a halt. We have to stop whatever the Vadrigar are doing, but we can only do it if you get your ass out here." I heard footsteps, and a click as the cell door was unlocked. Razor opened it.

"Fine." He muttered. "Let's go." He slammed the door shut, and we made our way towards the portal to the House of Pain. When we arrived, I had the strangest feeling that we were being watched. I heard a whoosh, and before I knew it, Gorre was in front of us.

"Good evening." He said to the two of us. "Follow me." Gorre walked towards one of the walls of the building and scaled it. I looked at Razor, and he looked at me. We nodded. We ran at the wall and leapt up onto the roof. "We're glad you could make it." Gorre said, though there was not much emotion in his voice. He turned to the others, who we could barely make out. "Come on out here and show yourselves." Gorre beckoned to them. Five people stepped out. Sarge, Ranger, Wrack, Mynx and Doom. "I'm sure you've all met before, so there'll be no need for introductions." Razor and I nodded, and the five others returned the gesture. "Now, on to business. We all know that there have been many disappearances over the past 24 hours." Gorre turned to Razor and I. "However, none of us know what's happened to those who have disappeared, or where they might be. I saw you two come out of a restricted area earlier this evening, perhaps you were investigating the whereabouts of your lost friend, Keel. Did you find out anything at all?" I nodded.

"What we have here is some kind of sick harvest started by the Vadrigar. When we were in that restricted area, we found that one of the new gladiators is a traitor, however I didn't get in a good look, so I couldn't tell which one it was." I gestured to Razor. "Did you see anything?"

Razor sighed. "No, I didn't get a clear view of that traitorous bastard either." He stepped forward. "However, we have reason to believe it was Khan. We know James well enough to know he'd never do something like this."

"BULLSHIT!" Yelled Sarge. "For all you know they could BOTH be traitors!" He pointed at Razor. "You're a Tier 5 gladiator, yes?" Razor nodded. "Then you should damn well KNOW better! You can't assume that one person is your ally and another is an enemy just because of your FUCKING personal preferences!" Razor almost lunged at him, but I held him back. Doom nodded.

"The Sarge has a point." He said grimly. "You cannot make the assumption that one of them did it just because you like his buddy better." He put a hand on Razor's shoulder. "It doesn't quite work that way, kid."

Razor slowly nodded. "I see your point." He murmured. "I'll say nothing more on the matter." He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept quiet.

"There's something I should mention." I said calmly. "As you all know, anyone who kisses Vadrigar ass is usually killed on the spot, yes?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, my reason to believe that Khan's the one behind this is that he bows down to those assholes on a regular basis, and he's already in Tier 4." Sarge threw his cigar to the ground and stomped on it.

"Impossible!" He barked. "He has faced NOBODY in the Arena Eternal! Not even Crash! There's no friggin' way he's in Tier 4!" He changed his tone after I showed him the official Tier 4 roster. "Well I'll be! He really IS!" Sarge caught Razor smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. "What in hell are you smiling about, squib-bait?!" He yelled. Razor's smile faded. Ranger, who was looking at the floor for most of the time we were here, suddenly looked up.

"That is a good enough reason for me to believe." He said grimly. "What about the rest of ya?" We all agreed.

"I suggest we apprehend this frag-monkey A.S.A.P." Doom growled. "I say tomorrow night, when nobody's battling, Mynx and Wrack; you catch him in the battle lobby and hold him back. I, Visor, Razor and Gorre will take the lead; we know the location of this sick project of theirs, and we'll see if we can take it down. Visor, you may take James if you wish." I nodded. "Ranger, Sarge; I'll need you two to man the entrance. Make sure nobody, and I mean NOBODY enters. Is that understood?" The men saluted. "So it is agreed. We strike tomorrow. Meet me at the portal to this place at this time tomorrow. We'll stop the Vadrigar even if it kills us. Meeting adjourned." We all left the House of Pain.

The next morning I approached James, who was leaning against a wall on his own in the battle lobby, which at that time was empty. "James, can I speak to you for a moment?" The helmeted warrior nodded. "We've found out what's been causing the disappearances."

"Oh, really?" James inquired, eyes widened. "What would that be?" He muttered, narrowing his blazing red eyes again and folding his arms.

"Khan has been taking warriors with any cybronic parts..." I whispered. "And he's been bringing them to the Vadrigar to be killed and disassembled." James unfolded his arms and clenched a fist.

"I knew the bastard was up to something... He always was an ass-kisser, but I never expected him to actually be working for the Vadrigar!" He growled quietly. "When I find the asshole, I'm gonna—"

"You're not going to do anything to him yet." I interrupted. "You're going to help us first, on the front line. The parts Khan provided are being used to build something for the Vadrigar. We don't know what it is yet, but we're intent on finding and destroying it before it harms anyone else." James nodded. "We have to meet Doom in 4 hours at the House of Pain. Go there if you're willing to help." Orbb raced up to us.

"Visor! Your scheduled match with Stripe and Razor is about to start! Please proceed to the Grim Dungeons portal immediately!" He rushed off again.

"Well, I have to go. Please help us with this, we'll need all the inside help we can get." I said to James, and then ran off to the Grim Dungeons. Just four more hours to go...


End file.
